


Hot for you

by Isianah



Series: Hybrids Wanna One [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha!Sungwoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hybrids, It's my first work, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Daniel, Omega!Minhyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, pls be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isianah/pseuds/Isianah
Summary: Minhyun's heat hits early, Daniel is here to help him wait for Sungwoon's knotTHANK YOU FOR THE 1000 HITSI LOVE YOU ALL ♡♡♡





	1. Cheeky omegas

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be for Minhyun's bday but nvm
> 
> Please be indulgent as English is not my first language and as it's my first imagine/fic  
> I really hope there's not any big mistake
> 
> Have a good time !! :)

   It’s Thursday afternoon. Sungwoon is at work, Daniel is at the dance studio with Woojin, and Minhyun is alone at home napping after morning classes. Usually, the fox hybrid would be studying, but as his heat is approaching, he needs to store the maximum of energy. They all agreed on letting the black haired boy alone (or at least try), so he wouldn’t be distracted and could rest properly, as his heats were always pretty powerful and draining.

   Suddenly, the omega wakes up, and throws the blanket that was covering his body. He’s feeling thirsty, and a bit lonely. As he’s getting on his feet, Minhyun furrows his eyebrows. He’s unusually moist. In fact, he is wet. It’s not a secret that he overproduces slick on a daily basis. But not to this point. The pad he put on only two hours ago, just after Sungwoon left, is already soaked. Swinging his fluffy tail in boredom, he reaches the kitchen to get rid of his thirst. Freezing water feels good in his warm body as he gulps down the entire glass. He rests himself against the counter, counting the days he still has before his heat is due. It’s supposed to start in two days, but with an alpha and another omega in the house, it wouldn’t be surprising if his heat had hit early. It already happened more than once, both to him and to Daniel. Honestly Minhyun can’t wait. While most of the omegas hate this period, The fox boy has learned to actually appreciate it, mostly because he becomes the main center of attention of his two caring boyfriends.

   Thinking of them, the door clicks open to reveal a sweaty Daniel in his dance attire. The puppy sniffs the air for a second before his eyes land on the older. His face lights up as he approaches him. _“Shouldn’t you be sleeping hyung ?”_ the boy asks before kissing the other. _"I just woke up..”_ Minhyun answers before sweeping Daniel’s fringe away from his eyes. _“I was missing you, the smell of you two is everywhere on the sheets..”_ he says with a pout, his ears moving to show his discontentment. The younger omega chuckles while looking at the other in the eyes. _“Well now I’m here to keep you company, I just need to take a shower first.._ ” It’s now Minhyun’s turn to chuckle before moving his nose in fake disgust, but keeping a loving smile on his lips. _“I didn’t want to say it but it’s true that you stink, you puppy- Hey !_ ” The blonde hits the other’s chest before he could finish his sentence. _“Says the one who’s dripping wet..”_ he retorts in the fox’s ear with a smirk. Minhyun’s jaw drops as he takes a step back, blushing. _“I am not dripping ! It’s my pad that smells like that..”_ The younger continues his teasing by caressing the older’s chest with his fingers while whispering _“It’s okay hyung, no need to be ashamed, I know I’m hot..”_ He then turns back and leaves for the bathroom, laughing to himself.

   Minhyun shakes his head in disbelief, trying to suppress the shudder the younger’s touch caused. _“What a little shit he can be when he wants..”_ he says to himself while going to the toilets to remove the pad which now feels more uncomfortable than anything.

   On the other side of the apartment, Daniel is still giggling alone from the scene in the kitchen. It’s not common for him to act like this, being the youngest. He’s more used to act little, younger than he really is. He only dares to show this side of himself to Minhyun, as they’re both omegas. He’s way too much of a sub to defy Sungwoon. He quickly cleans himself, eager to spend some time with his hyung. Although he didn’t say it aloud, he knows that the older boy’s heat is already starting. The usual lavender scent was way stronger than usual and Minhyun’s tail was moving more rapidly.

   Minhyun goes back to the living room, and gets himself comfortable on the couch, waiting for the younger. As their alpha isn’t supposed to come back before an hour, he better enjoys the other omega’s presence to begin his heat. The latter reappears a few minutes later, wearing a tee and some sweatpants, before sitting beside the black haired boy. The latter takes a look at him before playfully asks _“Why are you so close ? Didn’t you say that I smelled too much like slick ?”_ Daniel laughs then puts his hand on his knee, slowly massaging the flesh, while staring at the older with a glint in his eyes. _“But did I ever say I didn’t like it ?”_ He then proceeds to take the other’s lips in his, directing him to sit on one of his thighs with his hands. Minhyun smiles in the kiss, heat spreading where his body touches Daniel’s. His inner omega being pleased by the position, his hips start moving unconsciously, making him grind onto Daniel’s thick thigh and hard stomach. His tail teasingly caresses the other’s legs, making him gasp. Moans slip out of the two subs’ mouths, who are now breathing hard against each other, desperate for release.

   The younger suddenly stops the other, making the latter stare at him in confusion and despair. He presses a gentle kiss the his neck before saying _“Let’s take off our clothes.”_ Minhyun nods in agreement then scrambles on his feet to get rid of his wet underwear and large t-shirt, only to turn back to his former position, after the blonde has finished undressing himself too. The younger whines at the contact between the other boy’s slick and his thigh. He has never assumed his kink for slick and cum, but both his boyfriends know it too well. His mouth moves around the boy on him, tracing a path of kisses and bites from his jawline to his pecs, nibbling and sucking on his nipples. Minhyun gasps at the sensation before grabbing at the samoyed hybrid’s arm, pulling at his hand to bring it to his mouth. The blonde haired boy understands what his hyung is silently asking for and puts two fingers in the other’s mouth. Minhyun sighs happily as his body doesn’t fill empty anymore, having something to happily suck on. For minutes, they keep on humping, kissing and sucking on each other, enjoying the other’s sweet presence.

   Both omegas are too engrossed into their affair that they don’t hear Sungwoon coming home. When his eyes land on them, his breath is taken away. Daniel’s right thigh glistening with Minhyun’s wetness, the two bodies moving slowly against each other. The scent is so strong in the room he becomes dizzy, affected by his mates’ pheromones. The fox’s ears instinctively turning towards the oldest boy, whining at the alpha’s presence, his mouth still full. After a few more seconds, he youngest finally registers that his other hyung is back, and stops his movement. His head falls, his ears flattening, his face bright red. Sungwoon gets closer, putting on knee on the couch beside them, staying behind the one in heat. Noticing Daniel’s reaction, he asks softly, his brows furrowed in confusion _“Why did you stop Niel ? You were making him feel good.”_ , before scratching behind the puppy’s ears, his weak spot. The younger lifts his face again, watching his dom’s feature. _“I-I didn’t know.. if I wa-was allowed to.. to do this with Mi-Min..”_ he manages to stutter before pushing his head against the red haired man’s hand, growling softly at the feeling. The latter coos at his adorable omega, smiling fondly. _“Of course you can baby. What is this question ? I’m proud of you for helping him relieve a bit of his pain.”_

   Minhyun is trying hard not to grind against the thigh he’s straddling, only silently sucking on the blonde’s fingers while listening to the others. Having his two mates close to him helps him relax a bit but doesn’t stop the heat in his body and his painful hard on. As more slick drips out of him, he whimpers Sungwoon’s name, making him pay attention. The alpha caresses the omega’s back while whispering in his ear _“Don’t worry sweetie, I’m gonna take care of you..”_ before standing up and telling _“Let’s go to bed babies, it’ll be better.”_


	2. alpha is here now baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is a good lil puppy, Sungwoon a soft alpha, and Minhyun a needy mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the continuation to the 1st chapter, and also my very first smut TT
> 
> Please enjoy :)

   Getting Minhyun on their bed was a true challenge. The omega in heat was weak on his legs and couldn’t help but lean on his mates, sniffing their scent, his nose right against their neck. Daniel, who was strongly affected by Sungwoon’s pheromones, wasn’t in a better state. The oldest was left to carry his two giant omegas, struggling not to simply take them on the hard wood of their corridor.

 

   Now comfortably laid on the center of the sheets, Minhyun is getting impatient. He needs a knot, now. Daniel is kneeling beside him, petting his hair softly while whispering that he’ll be alright, that their alpha is here now. The other omega whines with his eyes closed at the mention of the oldest, making grabby hands in front of him, where he should be. The person in question chuckles before taking the hands searching for him in his. He then leans down to whisper in a rasp voice, his fingers lingering around the leaking hole _“My baby really wants me, doesn’t he ? So wet for his alpha..”._ Hearing these words, the black haired male whimpers, excited by the dirty words, while bucking up his hips into the other’s. _“_ _Please.. Please, it hurts..”_ Tears are forming in the corner of his eyes, the need to be filled becoming unbearable.

 

   The red haired alpha turns his head briefly to look at the puppy, who’s still caressing the other’s head, and gives him a gentle smile. “ _Baby would you like to be a good boy and make Min feel good ?”_ Daniel, who’s always craving for praises, nods eagerly. He gets on all four, his head hovering the fox boy’s  leaking cock, his own hanging above the latter’s face. He then lifts his head to meet the dom’s eyes, waiting for his reaction. _“_ _My good little pup, always happy to please his boyfriends.”_ Sungwoon says  scratching the blonde’s ears before turning his attention back to Minhyun, a smirk on his lips. _“Open your eyes babe,_ _Niel_ _ha_ _s_ _a surprise_ _for you_ _..”_ The boy too far gone into despair, hasn’t realized the disappearance of the hand in his hair and the change of weight on the bed. He finally opens his eyes, pupils blown, and meets Daniel’s hard on. A high pitched moan slips out of his mouth as he realizes he’s going to be filled on both sides.

 

   “ _Go on Niellie.”_ orders the oldest, as the same time as his fingers start entering Minhyun. The blonde complies, taking the other omega in his mouth quickly. The double stimulation is too much for the already over sensitive black haired hybrid, who cums for the first time of the evening only after a  dozen of seconds. Daniel’s dick twitches as he swallows the other’s omega’s sperm, moaning around the still hard length. The latter, who realizes that he still didn’t have anything in his mouth, grabs the girth in front of him and starts sucking lightly at the head, pleasuring both the puppy and himself. Sungwoon, on the other side of the bed, is now three fingers deep inside Minhyun, enjoying both the squelch sound made by the slick and the sight in front of him. His inner alpha is beginning to take control, his usual calm crumbling at the scent of his turned on omegas.

 

   After a few mores minutes of foreplay, the red haired boy finally removes his digits, earning a whine from  his boyfriend, who moves his hips in search  of something to fill him up , making the youngest choke on his hard cock.  _“_ _Be careful Min, stop moving, I’m right here.”_ reprimands the alpha,  while he aligns his thick length with the wet awaiting entrance. Minhyun lets go of the cock in his mouth as he feels his alpha sliding into him,  his inner omega almost completely satisfied. High pitched sounds slip out of his mouth as Sungwoon thrusts faster and harder every time.

 

   Daniel takes the opportunity to remove himself from the other omega, who has stopped taking him in his mouth long ago, the pleasure too important to focus on anything else. He instead straddles him, their lips joining each other messily, as well as their crotches. The blonde boy’s fingers go back in Minhyun’s mouth who sucks hard on them at every thrust from Sungwoon. The youngest drags his teeth to the other’s pulsing point, where his scent is the strongest, leaving a trail of drool behind him. He then gets back up, the hand that was supporting his weight going to their rubbing dicks. He grabs both easily and starts stroking them, his hips moving at the same time, his left hand never leaving the black haired boy’s hot mouth. The latter whimpers around the digits, the heat spreading again in him. He chokes as he sobs, his second orgasm hitting hard.

 

   Sungwoon  hisses at the clenching around his member, his fingers tightening on the omega’s hips.  He feels  his knot becoming bigger,  starting to catch on the rim at every move.  Kissing Daniel’s shoulder, he whispers a praise to the younger  _“_ _That’s good Niel, continue baby, you can come when you want.”_ . He then  raises his voice to speak to Minhyun  _“_ _You’re ready for my knot babe ?”_ before snorting, and answering by himself. _“Of course you are, you’ve been craving for it for hours now.. Am I wrong Min ?”_ The omega only manages to whine, his words muffled against Daniel’s fingers, and presses his heels harder in the alpha’s lower back, encouraging him to go even deeper.

 

   The youngest of the three, following his hyung’s words, comes loudly on Minhyun’s chest, still moving his hand around the two oversensitive leng ths . Collapsing beside the other omega, he finally retracts his palm  from their members  to gather their mixed cum  on his digits  befor e taking them to his mouth, enjoying the bitter taste. He then leans to kiss the older omega, sharing the taste on his tongue.

 

   That’s just before Sungwoon’s knot pops, locking him and the omega in heat, who moans against Daniel’s lips, his hand gripping the blonde locks roughly, the other clenching on the pillow underneath his head. Feeling his alpha’s warm cum filling his insides, again and again, Minhyun cries out and cums another time, painfully. His tears are dried by the youngest, who’s now pressing small kisses to his face, trying to calm him. The red haired boy slowly leans down, careful not to hurt the omega still attached to him, to kiss the two tenderly on the mouth. _“_ _You did so great Min, and you too Niel. I love you both so much, my sweet little omegas.”_ A smile appears on his face when the two younger boys answer back in sync _“_ _I love you too hyung._ _”._

 

   After some time, Sungwoon is finally able to remove himself from Minhyun, who can’t help but whine, as his alpha’s cum drips out of his hole, mixed with his slick and surely some of Daniel’s. He helps them move a little to the side, where the sheets are not as soaking wet from their body fluids,  After a last kiss on their foreheads, the oldest gets up and leaves the two omegas dozing off to get something to clean them up.

 

   Returning from the bathroom, the alpha is welcomed by the sight of his two sleeping mates tangled together, limbs circling each other, Minhyun’s soaked tail protectively wrapped around the younger’s thigh. _I guess cleaning will be for later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I hope you liked it~  
> It's a real mess I'm sorry TT
> 
> I still don't know if I will add another chapter or just start an other imagine, as I have other ideas concerning this story  
> Also I'm planning on making a whole universe, with the 11 members and some other idols, everything will be in my Hybrids Wanna One series
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, love u byeee <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ! If you want to follow me on other social networks ->  
> twitter : sfw @isianah - nsfw @aGoodOmega  
> IG : @isianah (you can see my drawings on here)
> 
> Hope you had a great time, don't hesitate to like or comment if you have any remarks ;)


End file.
